


让你沉迷

by J_VirginiaCr



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_VirginiaCr/pseuds/J_VirginiaCr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“身体接触和意图”Khan说。Jim确实期待过这整件事会变成一场宏大的精神高潮。看起来这一轮是由Khan主导。</p>
            </blockquote>





	让你沉迷

**Author's Note:**

> 但是说实话，我怎么能忍住不去写那个该死的淋浴场面？！

授权翻译  
作者：xantissa  
译者：月色绛天染  
校对：轩辕十四 @夏未晞

 

正文：

　　Jim抬起头看着门口的男人，仍旧在斯波克的肩膀后面犹豫着。他可以感觉到他的朋友在看到那个超人类时有多么紧张。而Khan的扑克脸完全没有表现出他由于被监禁而受到影响的痕迹，这对眼下的状况没有任何帮助。他挺拔而傲慢地站在门口，梳着万年不变的古板大背头，穿着深色的上衣和长裤，跟他们刚刚把他从克诺斯带回来时一样。  
　　  
　　那种自鸣得意的气氛也表明了这一点。  
　　  
　　他浅色的眼睛滑过Jim消沉的外表而后很快转向了斯波克皮肤上显而易见的伤痕，然后他一脸“搜得斯嘎”地笑了。  
　　  
　　“哈。”他很富有表现力地讽刺道，而Jim非常想狠狠地揍他一顿。就像在克诺斯，一个单词就足以让他觉得自己低人一等，恼羞成怒。  
　　  
　　Khan移动出部分空间，而当Jim感觉到他的朋友正在向出口靠拢时，他立刻推开了斯波克。他真的，真的不想被围观。  
　　  
　　“你知道该怎么做，斯波克先生。”这么说着，Kirk摇摇晃晃地走进了房间，中途与Khan擦肩而过。  
　　  
　　他闭上了眼睛，尽管刚刚那短暂的接触感觉好到爆。  
　　  
　　黑发的男人什么都没说，只是对瓦肯人的怒目而视报以假笑，按下按钮当着他的面关上了门。  
　　  
　　Jim仍然靠在墙上，试图从所有陌生的情绪和充斥着他躯体的感觉中缓过劲来。他知道自己并没有一副自信的外表，而是满身冷汗心怦怦乱跳，慢慢从墙上滑下来。Khan整个人罩在他上方，浅色的眼睛和苍白的皮肤，发黑如夜。Jim读不懂他脸上的表情，不过要是让Jim猜一个，那么他会说那是幸灾乐祸。当他感觉到另一个人在移动，他闭上眼睛来尝试集中力量随之移动。  
　　  
　　“你让自己陷入了一点小麻烦，不是吗舰长？”又是那种奇特的、令人火大的语调。它让Jim的心跳得更厉害了。  
　　  
　　然后他感觉到一只有力的手抓住了他的前襟把他提了起来，就好像他一点重量也没有。  
　　  
　　“非常坑爹，”他气喘吁吁地说，“我昏过去了。我不知道自己做了些什么直到斯波克敲醒我。你说你能做点什么，那么该死的，做吧！”  
　　  
　　“如你所愿。”Khan轻易地同意了，然后，哦，Jim知道他将会后悔自己说出的话。他想起最近一次这家伙也是如此合作……好吧，他有理由忧虑。  
　　  
　　当他被拉到那个小小的移动浴室并被塞到淋浴间里的时候，他几乎没感到惊讶。  
　　  
　　“脱光。”  
　　  
　　这倒是令人惊讶。  
　　  
　　“什么？！”他吃惊地睁大了眼睛瞪着那个超人类。  
　　  
　　Khan的鼻翼微张，摆出了一个可以被轻易理解为“噢，继！续！”的表情，并伸手去够Kirk。随着他那快到不可思议的动作，深色头发的男子揪住了Jim的上衣，“刺啦”一声直接把衣服撕成了两半，露出了舰长的胸膛。紧接着，他转到Jim身后又重复了一次刚刚的动作，衣料在他的手里像一张纸一样被撕开。

　　几秒钟之内Jim就发现他身上的衬衫只剩下手腕处那点可怜的碎片了。  
　　  
　　“脱光。”高个男子重复道，而Kirk服从了，主要是为了确保他至少还可以留一件衣服穿。他有些笨拙地解开了皮带的搭扣，很快拉开了拉链并甩掉了他的长裤。当Khan用他颜色极浅的眸子盯着他时，他无法阻止淡淡的红晕顺着脖子一路蔓延。他真的不知道接下来还会发生什么。当他脱掉短裤和鞋时，一个动作吸引了他的目光。  
　　  
　　他猛地抬头，居然看到Khan伸手拉住他自己的衬衫并用极其优雅的动作把它脱了下来。他看着那苍白的、雕塑般不可思议的胸膛猛吞口水。Jim知道他自己看起来很棒，日常的训练确保他拥有能让女孩心醉神迷的身材，但是这个，跟自己的完全不同。毫无瑕疵的皮肤下每块肌肉轮廓分明，肌腱明显地凸现出来。在那愚蠢的有力胸肌上，没有任何的伤疤和斑点。  
　　  
　　Khan牢牢地吸引住了他的视线，强迫他们的四目相对。可笑的是他读不懂那双灰眼睛，也逃不开那种凝视。Jim知道，他们中间有点什么，一些远远超出了敌意和愤怒，无法抗拒的迷恋和几乎不存在的尊重的东西，一些强大的让人上瘾的东西，一种Jim一直全盘否定的联系。但这不是一个巧合，即使他读不懂Khan的表情，他仍旧能以令人吃惊的准确性猜测出他的情绪状态。他越不想承认，他们的血液结合联接就越紧密。  
　　  
　　他如此专心于另外那人，专心于他冷峻的外表，直到冰冷的水冲上他过热的身体他才注意到Khan做了什么。他，喔，理所应当地尖叫起来，试图从淋浴喷头底下跳开。另外一个人伸出他异常强壮的手强迫他回到瀑布一样的流水中。他禁锢着Jim，直到白肤金发的小混蛋气急败坏地咒骂着，扭动着身体整个人站在花洒下面。  
　　  
　　“该死的你在做什么！”Jim诘问着，把垂到眼前的头发拨开，瞪着无动于衷的男人，“是想让我他妈的得心脏病吗？！”  
　　  
　　Khan甚至没有费心去回答。他只是解开裤子的扣子然后利索地把它脱下来。  
　　  
　　“啊……”Jim的声音弱了下去，他又一次完全迷惑了，因为无论他期待什么，都很明显不是这个。冰凉的冷水浴和赤诚相见？  
　　  
　　这该死的！  
　　  
　　“你需要让你的身体降温。你没有注意到盛怒的前兆一般都是觉得自己身体过热吗？”  
Jim只是盯着他。如果他能清晰地思考，他很有可能会同意，因为他还模糊地记得过去的几个星期里他全身发热并颤抖着，但是现在，他能做的一切就是噤若寒蝉。

　　而且当然，Khan跟他一起站在水流下面。水流过他苍白完美的皮肤，细流划过的痕迹汇成一条迷人的小溪，Jim真的、真的无法移开他的目光。最吸引他眼球的东西是Khan的湿发脱离了他原本严谨的发型，缓缓覆上他额头的样子。这使Kirk想起了他在克诺斯时的样子，当Jim正在痛打他时他唯一的反应是那声嘲讽般的“舰长”。但那是Kirk唯一一次看见他没带帽子的样子，看见他的头发像现在这样垂到眼前，刘海出奇的长。他脑子里某个地方记下了这个超人类对于自己外表的虚荣心。没有打破他们之间的目光交流，Khan抬起双手把头发从脸前拨开。这个动作让他的二头肌变得突出，腹肌绷紧了一秒。  
　　  
　　Jim不敢去想为什么他能看到这一切，为什么他如此在意这个男人的身体。  
　　  
　　当他深色的头发再次梳向后面，男人伸手抓住了Jim。金发男子没有反抗，震惊于所发生的为了让他不参考其他人而正确处理他自己动作的一切。  
　　  
　　一只温暖得奇妙的手搂住了他的脖子，手指几乎像是在抚摸他的后脑，同时另一只手在他的后背上舒展开，将舰长发烧的脸拉近贴在他的胸膛上。这个接触让Kirk猛地呼出一口气。他可以感觉到一大片湿润光滑的皮肤紧贴着他的胸部，可以感觉到扁圆坚硬的乳头压进他的肌肤，可以感觉到男人手臂上的细小绒毛让他发痒，可以感受到那有力而光滑坚硬的肌肉擦过他自己的。所有那些极致的隐藏力量和过人的控制力，使他屏住了呼吸。  
　　  
　　他们都穿着内裤，但这还是Jim生命中第一次体验如此亲密的动作。他之前和男人做过爱，因为他坚定地信仰机会平等，而且他自己毫无节操，但他之前从来没有体验过没有性爱的亲密接触。一起洗了个几乎是坦诚相见的澡，被紧紧地抱住以至于皮肤都能感受到对方稳定有力的心跳。没有性的铺垫，这实在是令他感到困惑。  
　　  
　　他太专注于感受那具充满力量的躯体贴着他的感觉，几乎不再注意冰冷的水了。一切事物都变得朦胧而柔软，他的身体在那个有力的拥抱中放松下来。他花了点时间才注意到，随着时间的流逝，一种奇特的感觉渐渐呼之欲出。就像是无数根针刺入他的身体，就像是在椅子上坐了八个小时之后的一个懒腰。奇怪的、令人毛骨悚然的情绪划过他的皮肤，深入他的肌肉骨骼，融入他的血液，最终到达他的大脑，深深铭刻并赶走了那些红色的雾霾和困惑。

他感觉自己又变回了他自己，得以重新支配自己的心灵和躯体。

　　意识到自己走了多远令他感到羞辱又恐怖，他甚至没有注意到自己溜了，直到斯波克不得不敲昏他。他一想再次完全不受约束，发生的事情就告诉他那行不通。  
　　  
　　“这样很像和你的船员在一起吗？”令人惊讶的，Jim意识到他小声含混地说了出来。

他能感到男人的手像火热的烙印按在他的皮肤上，并没有因为冰凉的水而变冷分毫。Khan动了一下，他的下巴扫过Jim的太阳穴。当他开口时，Jim能感觉到他炙热的吐息吹在他的耳朵边，他的脖颈上。  
　　  
　　“是的。”  
　　  
　　噢。  
　　  
　　这事实上解释了很多事情。经常拥有这种体验，拥有可以与你分享这种亲密的人们，而他们被带走当成人质，想到他们还可能死了……他可能会做出很多不仅仅有点疯狂的事情。  
　　  
　　他开始困倦，眼皮随着每一次的呼吸变得沉重。在意识模糊的顶端，他有一瞬间的清明。他明白了，彻底明白了Khan为什么要去撼动天空和大地，杀掉他需要杀掉的人，承受他需要承受的一切，只是为了带他的人回来。  
　　  
　　这场战斗Khan赢了，算是对于他们之前的遭遇中Jim的胜利而做的不太巧妙的报复。但是战争仍在继续，而他感到，有关他所有的谋划所有的决心，事实上Khan并没有认为，他真的可以让他的人清醒地活着回来。  
　　  
　　End.  
　　


End file.
